Swallowing Pride
by Unworthy
Summary: Eighteen months after Bruce Wayne said goodbye, an acclimated Dick Grayson's life is shattered by a single news report: Batman's got a new Robin. Based on Batman 416. Eventual slash. Rated for future. Dick POV
1. Chapter 1

("Author" Note: So, I was cleaning out some of my brother's old stuff and I found the most wonderful thing ever: Batman 416. It's the 1980's, Jason Todd is still alive, Nightwing's collar is huge, and it hints (to me at least) of a previous romantic relationship between Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne.)

Kori sang in the shower, waking me up to a out-of-tune soprano's version of George Michaels' "I Want Your Sex". I hate starting out a morning like that.

"That song's about monogamy, Kori!" I yelled.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Was her shrill reply. Stepping barefoot into the kitchen, I filled the coffeepot with water, pouring it into the silo. Scooping up two tablespoons of Brazilian roast, I dumped them into the filter and switched the power on. Turning around in the small apartment, I walked, yawning and stretching, to the front door and unlocked it. Pulling it open, it stuck after about four inches and I slammed it shut again, this time taking care to undo the chain lock. Opening the door again, this time fully, I leaned down and snatched the newspaper from my second-level doorstep. The cold air rushed under my robe and up my legs, and I stepped back inside before being chilled again. Kori stood there, and I jumped, her... orangeness startling in the morning. She gave me a peck on the cheek.

'Morn-ing!" She sing-songed into my ear. Maybe us living together wasn't the greatest idea. Oh, well, too late now. I plopped myself into the chair by the kitchenette's table and shook the newspaper out of its plastic encasement.

The headline might as well have reached out and slapped me in the face.

**Robin's Return!**

**Gotham's Dark Knight Seen Once Again With Young Sidekick!**

"Holy Substitute!" Kori looked over my shoulder and gasped.

"But..." She sputtered. I cut her off before she could continue.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower, 'kay?" Without hearing her answer, I got up and walked-faster than most mornings would permit me-to the tiny bathroom that we shared. Kori's lotions, potions, and creams lay on the counter, and in one angry swoop, I sent everything flying onto the tile floor covered by a fuzzy blue bathmat. I gripped the sides of the porcelain sink and glared at my reddening face in the mirror.

"That...bastard." I spat.

Turning on the hot water, I shed my robe and boxers and stepping into the shower. Scattered thoughts poured through my head.

_How could he do this?_

_What, was I not good enough for him?_

_Who does he this he is, abandoning me like this?_

_After everything, why would he need somebody else?_

_What did I do wrong?_

I was at a loss. Perhaps I'd have to figure out just how good this New Robin was...


	2. Chapter 2

Gotham. Night. It was sort of nostalgic, in a way. I couldn't help but think of all the times that Bruce and I policed these streets- God knows that Gotham PD didn't. Looking over the silhouette of the great city, breathing in the cool air, I missed those old days, before he...

Well, for lack of a better word, we broke up. Over a single bullet.

The wind blew my hair into my eyes...

_The crisp Autumn air blew my wispy, flyaway hair out of my face. Under my mask, I faced Bruce, his cape fluttering impressively behind him. All the memories we had shared flooded my brain and brought a involuntary grin to my face._

_But, it just wasn't the time for contemplation, reflection, nostalgia. We were in Battle Mode._

_Bang!_

I shook off the painful flashback. Business was waiting. I'd figured Bruce'd be on the same trail that I was on- figures, as Gotham's crime bosses seem to have an order to their mayhem- busting a cocaine lab on 41st Street. Spreading my wings, I flew.

Moments later I landed on the building next door to the lab, my boots silently striking the gravel rooftop. New Robin was poised below, peering into the lab through a large window in the roof. Would criminals ever learn to cover those things?

A shadowy figure approached New Robin. My breath fell short. What was Bruce teaching him? Didn't he know to always clear the scene's surroundings? The Henchman leaned in, about to grab the boy, when the glass panels gave way, and New Robin tumbled into the lab.

"Shit." I murmured, as the bullets flew with their loud BANGS! at the kid. Now _I_ was responsible.

I jumped. I flew. I glided into the lab. A bullet whizzed past my arm...

_I saw the shell casing before I felt the pain. It rolled around on the ground in front of Joker's feet. Then the pain came, and I fell to the ground, clutching my arm, knowing that writhing would only push the bullet in further, but doing it anyway. I saw my blood on the ground, and the memory of my own parents' shootings blazed in my mind like the Bat-Computer in a darkened Bat-Cave._

My feet touched the ground for maybe half a second before I delivered a spinning kick to two approaching dealers. New Robin tried to help by punching one man, but he just hit him back. That kid really needed some work. I finished the last guy off, then turned to New Robin. Kiddo tried to speak, but I just glared and shot a hook through what remained of the shattered window above, and soared out.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry for the wait... I've been busy/sick.)

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

"Hello? Wayne Manor."

"Alfred? It's Dick. Is Bruce in?" I knew that I sounded agitated, that Alfred deserved courtesy symmetrical to his own. But, dammit, I was pissed!

"Yes, Master Dick, he is here. Shall I fetch him for you?"

"No. Just tell him that I'll be stopping by the Bat-Cave tomorrow night."

"Yes, sir."

_Click._

I set down the phone, nearly shaking with anger. I walked to my bedroom-our bedroom- and lay down, my arm slung over my eyes. Minutes later, I felt the mattress sag as Kori sat down next to me.

_The bed shifted a bit as Bruce sat down on the duvet. My arm was in so much pain that he'd procured a generous amount of morphine for me after Alfred's hasty surgery. How, I had no idea. He began to speak to me, the words rolling off my ears. That voice was so..._

_"...No longer going to need a Robin."_

_Wait, what?_

_"Wha, Bruce?" I felt woozy._

_"Dick, don't make this any harder than it has to be." My mouth gaped open._

_"You're...firing me?" The words sounded disconnected from reality. _

I peeked out from under my elbow. Kori situated an orange hand on my knee, rubbing it gently.

_Bruce laid a hand on my knee through the blanket, stroking it with fatherly affection._

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"Bullshit, Bruce. Get your hand off me." He drew away._

"Don't touch me, Kori."

She 'hmph'ed.

"Dick, I was just trying to help..."

"Get out."

"But I-"

"Out." She left, for once not asking six thousand questions. I stared at the crack in my ceiling. The small line blurred in and out of vision.

_Alfred's face blurred in and out of vision. I wiped a tear away with the heel of my palm and, with resolve, shook his hand. Then, picking up my bags, I walked out of Wayne Manor. I was halfway down the walk when I realized that Bruce was following me. I spun around violently._

_"What the hell do you want?" He grabbed my shoulders, and for half a second I imagined that he would take it all back, that I wouldn't have to leave, and that I could keep being Robin._

_Instead, he spoke coldly to me, as if I was twelve again, in trouble for sneaking out of fourth period for the hundredth time._

_"Be careful." I gave up trying to hold in my teardrops. Burying my head in his chest, I sobbed, dropping my bags. He caressed my back with his fingers, holding me tightly._

_"Dick, you don't have to leave." I looked up into his deep brown eyes._

_"Bruce, I'm leaving. You're not going to tell me otherwise." A sniff emitted from me and I shook him off, walking away without my bags. I was just getting into the taxi when he knocked on the drivers window, telling him to pop the trunk. He loaded my suitcases for me, afterwards coming around to my window. I rolled it down._

_"Dick, I-" I didn't let him finish. I wormed a folded five-dollar-bill into the hand that clenched the side of my door and began to roll up the window._

_"Goodbye, Bruce."_


End file.
